itsjustsomerandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Future Lex Luthor
Future Lex Luthor is the former supervillian and enemy of Superman from an alternate universe. He serves as a protaginst in the Hour series, living 10 years in the future fighting off Darkseid's forces. In an alternate universe, Lex Luthor caused the "destruction of all of reality" when he planned to use Lance M. Donavon and Darkseid as a means to control all of reality by controlling Stan's Place. Unfortunatley, the unique energy that allowed Stan's Place to act as a bridge between universes went into overdrive, resulting from Luthor's Plan Q being activated by The Joker. History Luthor first appeared at the end of Episode 3 of Zero Hour, summoning Green Goblin and Deadpool 10 years into the future, thinking it was Superman. In Episode 4, Goblin attacks him in a paniced frenzy until monsters of unknown origin. After seeing that Deadpool and Goblin maybe able to help him after all, Luthor intervenes to defeat them. Before sending them back to the past, Luthor takes them to Stan's Place - which has been destroyed. Luthor explains that while in his lab, his computer had went into emergency mode after detacting a "huge surge of energy from Stan's Place". He explains that the energy is what allows Stan's Place to act as a bridge between the comic book universes, and it was threatening to go "supernova" enqulfing everything in its path. Luthor says that with moments to spare, he took refuge in a pocket-sized universe he discovered in his last attempt at time-travel. He spent years in that reality, returning to find his lab completely destroyed and a dismembered head of Lance M. Donavon repeatedly uttering "Plan Q Blows". It was then that Luthor realized that he had been responsible for all of the destruction. He explains to Goblin and Deadpool that before the events of After Hours, he became interested in the unique energy that allowed the merging of universes at Stan's Place. To try and study it for his own purposes, he created Lance M. Donavon so he could gain employment at the bar and learn as much as he could about it. Once Lance got as much information as Luthor needed, Lex planned to take over the energy source himself. His plan was to have Lance reveal himself as a spy for ruler of Apokolips Darkseid, and tell the heroes to expect an invasion. Lex hoped this would attract the attention of every superhero at Stan's Place, allowing him to take over the bar himself. Lex soon realized that the energy was too complex, claiming that it would have taken decades to begin to understand it. He also discovered that Darkseid was aware of the bar as well and also that Darkseid saw himself as an actual god-like entity, having no concept of his status as a comic-book character. For these reasons potentially causing catastrophic results, Luthor put these plans on the backburner dubbing it "Plan Q" until a solution could be found. Plan Q was eventually initiated by The Joker at the end of Happy Hour which led to the apocalyptic future. Luthor explains that most of the technology at his disposal was "damaged beyond repair". The best he could do, was create a time-loop device. He also explained that going to the past himself could have had mass reprecussions. He would either be mistaken for the real Luthor or potentially create a paradox destroying the entire universe. It was then he decided to bring the superheroes to the future and warn them about what was going to happen. Obviously due to miscalculation of timing on Luthor's behalf, Deadpool and Goblin were brought to the future instead. After Luthor finishes explaining it to the two, more creatures attacked Luthor. Luthor holds off the creatures, sending Deadpool and Goblin back into the past with emergency handlinks. Luthor tells them to warn the heroes, find out Darkseid's plan and keep him away from Stan's Place. Trivia *A noticeable difference between the present Luthor and the Future Luthor is the scar on the Future Luthor's face. *At the beginning of Episode 5 Part 2 of Zero Hour, Luthor begins his story in a similar fashion to his present timeline self in the Zero Hour Prolouge. He starts both stories with saying "How can he go on? Defeat after defeat. Humuliation after humuliation...." Category:Characters